Concentrating solar thermal power plants utilize arrays of heliostats in one or more solar fields to reflect light onto a central receiver. These solar fields often contain many metallic structures, and any equipment located in the solar field may be at risk of damage from lightning strikes. Heliostat assemblies, and other equipment, may often be substantially metal and may sustain damage from lightning strikes. Conventional methods of lightning protection for solar fields involve the installation of large grounding grids that allow for any metallic structures to be readily connected to the grid. The installation of such a grid necessitates that the ground be dug up and often requires the use of a large amount of copper wiring. Other conventional methods of lightening protection include the installation of tall towers, which necessitates excavations and the deployment of footings, and foundations. Alternatively, installation of a greater number of smaller lightning rods may minimize ground protection at a reduced cost.